During the manufacturing process of treatment compositions, there are instances when recycling and reblending of the treatment composition is necessary. In particular such is the case, when the finished product does not meet quality criteria. In this situation the failed product is collected and recycled or reblended back into the liquid manufacturing process at a low percent. This reblending process works well unless the product comprises several compositions, especially if one composition comprises an ingredient which is not compatible with the composition into which the recycled product is to be reblended.
This is the case when the composition comprises a strong chromophore, such as for example a hueing dye. Hueing dyes are generally intensely coloured and dark. Recycling such a dye back into the manufacturing process would colour the whole composition. This may in some circumstances be desirable, however in other circumstances there is the desire to reblend the recycled product into a different product, which is not highly coloured. For example, a product may comprise several different compositions, one of which comprises the above described hueing dye. When recycling such a product, the manufacturer could separate each composition and recycle it separately. However this process would be difficult to achieve with accuracy, would be time consuming and expensive. The other alternative would be to combine all the compositions and recycle as one composition. However when one composition comprises a hueing dye, the combined liquid would become intensively coloured and dark. This combined liquid could not be reblended into a non-coloured or pale coloured composition.
The Applicants have thus sought to address this problem. The Applicants have focused on neutralizing chromophores and found that the reducing agents of the present invention can neutralize their colour.